


We are Sure & You are Uncertain

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Evil Author Day 2016, M/M, McDanno is just a friendship in my world, Non-Cannon background for Tony, Senior wasn't a nice guy & I'm not pretending he was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony DiNozzo has lost touch with his best friend and mostly brother Danny Williams. Thanks to his awesome partner, Aaron Hotchner, the two are reunited. A vacation to Hawaii is planed for the two to reconnect. Aaron might have plans that Tony is unaware of. While he's there Tony is determined to do a little match making for a couple of very stubborn H50 members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story for 2 years. I had almost 15,000 words written when I realized I had the wrong pairing for Tony. I am posting some of what I have redone, and part of the old stuff. If you see Gibbs/Jethro just substitute Hotch/Aaron. I tried to change them all, but I may have missed one or two.

Missing Your Brother

Tony sat on the couch staring at an old picture he hadn’t taken out in years. He tried telling himself that their separation was for the best that life was trying to tell him something with all the absences in their friendship. Lately that had been hard to remember though. Lately his anger and resentment of one Rachel Williams was at the forefront of his mind.

He knows his lover was worried about him, and had been trying to figure out what was going on. Tony was aware that he’s in a funk, and rationally knows he should open up to Hotch, but something was holding him back. Something always held him back from sharing his brother and best friend Danny Williams with just any Tom Dick or Harry who comes along.

Danny was a thing to be treasured and protected. Danny was not something to just tell anyone about, if for no other reason than because it would lead to uncomfortable questions about his childhood that he doesn’t wish to share with anyone. Not even Aaron, whom he loved more than he ever thought possible. He was more committed to the older man than he’d ever committed himself to anything, even NCIS. His childhood and Danny though… those were wounds he didn’t open easily for anyone. Except lately, that wasn’t quite the truth. Lately he kinda felt like he did want to open up about Senior and all the shit that he went through when he was a child. He had a feeling that his avoidance on the Danny front was about to be up.

He knew he was pushing it by having the picture out for so long. Aaron was gonna come in at any second, and he’d have to explain, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Maybe he wanted Aaron to know about his friend, maybe he wanted to talk about his brother, maybe…

He felt someone watching him, and knew his time was up without looking to see who it was. “That have something to do with what’s been bothering you lately?”

Turning his head, Tony saw curious brown eyes and a smiling face. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time, and patted the empty seat cushion next to him. “This is me and my best friend, more brother really, Danny Williams. I met him when I was a kid. He means everything, and I miss him. His wife hates me though ‘cause she’s a jealous frigid bitch. I hate her. I know that we haven’t really talked about senior despite the things that you’ve told me about your father. I am sorry for that.”

Aaron frowned, and shrugged a shoulder. “This isn’t a competition, Tony. Your father is obviously a sensitive subject for you. I don’t need to be a profiler to tell that. You don’t need to ever tell me about him if you don’t want to.”

Turning his head, Tony smiled softly giving Hotch a peck on the lips before handing him the picture. “And, that is one of the reasons that I am crazy in love with you. I think though that I want to. If for no other reason than I want to tell you about Danny. 

“I miss him.” The words were spoken so softly Aaron wasn’t even sure that he’d heard them. Wracking his brain, he tried to remember Tony mentioning a Danny before, maybe one of his frat brothers, or someone from NCIS? Nothing was coming though, and he was left in the dark as much as before he’d known the cause of this black mood Tony had slipped into. “Who’s Danny, Tone?”

Tony didn’t answer right away, but thought to himself that maybe it was time to get his friend back. Aaron could practically see the wheels turning in his head, if slightly more sluggish than normal. “Danny’s… everything. Danny’s my brother. Danny’s my best friend. Danny’s the… keeper of anything good about my childhood.” Tony turned to the TV, and picking up the remote started flipping channels. 

Hotch knew that he needed to be patient. Somehow this Danny person and Tony’s father were connected, which meant this conversation wasn’t one that could be rushed. Leaning back he lay his arm across the back of the couch idly rubbing his fingers over the back of his partner’s neck. Spoken quietly he had to concentrate to hear, but the information came. At least the Senior part of the equation.

“My father is,” Tony shifted in his seat, and hung his head before starting again. “My father is a self-absorbed, abusive, alcoholic con-man. One of the conditions of my employment when I joined Fornell’s team, was that I report any and all contact with him. He’s apparently been on their radar for years. It was only Toby confirming that I haven’t had contact with him since he sent me to boarding school that convinced them to take a chance on me.

“I think that he most likely either killed my mother, or had her killed. I’ve never been able to prove it, but I heard enough drunken ramblings when I was a kid that… Let’s just say I have a pretty damned good idea. Unfortunately, like everything else in my life, he’s just slick enough, and has just enough of the right connections that I’ll never prove it.

“I hate him. I hate the fact that he’s living, and that she’s dead. I hate that he can just schmooze his way into making every damned person that he meets like him. It’s why I stopped trying to tell my side of things. No one ever believes me for long. The second they talk to them, he somehow manages to charm all the doubts about his character out of their heads. 

Tony turned his head and looked at Aaron, with an equal measure of hatred and pain reflected on his face. “I can honestly say that if I knew I could get away with it, he’d be dead. My mother was the only person who loved me when I was a child. She was… a drunk, and dressed me up in cute little outfits, and tended to forget I exist.” 

Aaron watched Tony smile softly, and his heart hurt for the child his love must have been. “But she was also beautiful, and would cuddle me when I was sick. Unlike him, she at least wanted me. To him, I was never more than an inconvenience, but to her… she treated me like I was something important. I miss her every fucking day of my life, and I hate him every fucking day equally as much, because I fucking know he stole her from me.”

When Tony stopped talking, Hotch had a new life mission. Tony would have his brother back, or he was not the Unit Chief over the premier BAU team. Then he would be looking into one Anthony Dominic DiNozzo, Senior, and the man would end up in jail if it was the last thing that Aaron did.

 

The next morning, after taking off his suit coat, and setting his things down in his office, Aaron took a piece of paper out of his brief case before heading to see Garcia. He’d gotten as many details about Danny Williams out of Tony the previous night as he could. Knocking on Garcia’s door, he headed inside shutting it behind him.

“My liege!” Garcia started to stand but paused when she saw the door shutting, her eyes trailing from the door to her boss and back repeatedly. When Hotch gestured for her to sit, Garcia slowly sank back into her chair. “Is everyone ok? Do we have a case? I haven’t heard anything. What…” She stopped rambling when Hotch held up a hand.

“I’m not here on business. I need a favor. It’s… for Tony, and before you ask he’s ok. He’s just missing an old friend.”

“You need me to find him for you?” Garcia immediately turned to her screens. “What can you tell me?”

“You don’t have to do this.” Hotch pointed out feeling he needed to make sure she understood that he wasn’t trying to force her to do something for him just because he was the boss. Quickly Garcia turned back to glare at him. 

“Is this not for my Italian Stallion?”

Hotch stoically arched an eyebrow at his flamboyant computer analyst. “Actually I do believe that he’s MY Italian Stallion, Penelope.”

“Yes sir! I stand corrected… or well sit corrected? Although it doesn’t sound as good… Hmm.” Garcia smiled cheekily, and turned back around. Hotch couldn’t help but wonder how she didn’t get dizzy. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard. “Now stop being a silly bunny, and give me the 411.”

Aaron snorted and gave the little information he knew. “His name is Daniel James Williams. He was born and raised in Newark, New Jersey, and Tony believes he’s 3 years younger than him. His father Eddie was a firefighter. His mother Clara was a teacher. One of his father’s brothers was a beat cop. 

“He married an English woman named Rachel who has immigrated here, and they have a daughter named Grace. Tony said that the last he knew Danny was a detective, and expects that he’s most likely still doing something in law enforcement.”

Garcia nodded as her fingers flew over the keyboard. “I have a Daniel Williams who worked for Newark PD. He was married to Rachel Proctor ney Williams now Edwards. They had a daughter Grace before she left him for her current husband Stan Edwards. 

“It looks like she and home wrecker Stan took Grace to Hawaii, where Stan was opening a hotel for his company. Daniel followed and worked for HPD before moving to the Governor’s Task Force, which they call H50. Here is his home address, work address, cell number, and his boss’ name Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett.”

Hotch smiled as he took the paper from her. “Garcia you are a lifesaver. If everything works out right, I will be spending Valentine’s Day in Hawaii.”  
   
When he got home that evening, Hotch found Tony in the kitchen cooking. It was unusual for Tony to beat him home two days in a row. They both had insane work hours, and it was unusual for Tony to not get a new case for two days. Hotch didn’t necessarily think of himself as superstitious, but the experienced agent in him said the MCRT would have a whopper of a case comin’ up soon. 

“What do you think of Hawaii for Valentine’s day?” Hotch asked and smiled as his partner whirled around to look at him.

“You know me, I am always up for fun in the sun, but we don’t normally do things for such a sappy holiday. What’s the occasion?” Tony turned back to take his pan off the stove before coming over to study his lover. When Aaron just smiled and handed him an envelope, Tony took it, and moved to sit at the kitchen table. “How… Garcia?”

Aaron nodded smiling softly. “Jessica already said that she’d keep Jack. I figure it’s enough advance time that not even Gibbs can argue with some time off. Plus it will give you and Daniel time to reacquaint yourselves with each other over the phone before we go visit.”

Standing Tony crossed the short space between him and Aaron and wrapped the other man up in the biggest hug he had. “Fuck! I’m getting Danny back.”

Several thousand miles away, Detective Danny Williams was sitting at his desk trying to get some paperwork finished before he left for a late lunch. Chin was roaming around his office having been sent by Danny’s impatient partner to hurry him along. Fortunately for Danny, Chin had been a cop even longer than he had, and knew rushed paperwork was poorly done paperwork. 

“You have some new pictures up here,” Chin commented and Danny nodded absently. “Ma sent them from home. She found them when she was cleaning out the attic.”

Suddenly a picture was thrust in front of his face, and Danny was forced to turn his attention away from the finishing touches he was putting on the incident report for their latest shooting. “Who is this guy? He’s in several of these pictures.”

Leaning back in his seat, Danny frowned at Chin thinking privately that the older man had possibly been spending too much time with Kono and Steve. He usually wasn’t this nosy or distracting. Taking the picture, Danny couldn’t help but smile though seeing himself and his best friend playing at the beach. “That is my best friend, or mostly brother, Tony DiNozzo.” Smiling Danny cleared off a place on his desk, and set the picture where he could see it easier then went back to finishing his report.

“You’ve never talked about him before.” Chin pointed out, and signing Danny saw the signs that this was not getting finished before lunch. Leaning back again, Danny gave Chin the evil eye.

“You my friend are losing your Zen. You need to spend less time with Steve and Kono, and more time with Grover. I don’t talk about him because if you want to know the truth… I’m ashamed. I’ve known Tony since I was a kid. His father is some rich scumbag that my uncle saved him from when we were kids. He’s more brother than friend, but… I let Rachel come between us.

“She hated him. She never believed that Tony and I were only friends, and well… I just… I was stupid in love, and when she put her foot down I just… Tony slipped away and I just let him go. I was a stupid moron. Ma told me I’d sulked long enough, and it was time that I start letting people know he exists. Even if I’ll most likely never see him again.”

“We could always track him down, Danny. If he means that much to you… Ohana always is worth it. Why would Rachel think you were sleeping with this Tony?”

Danny fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and used the excuse of bending over to get his gun out of the drawer so he didn’t have to look at Chin when he answered the question. “I may have had a few hook ups with guys over the years. As for finding Tony, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t deserve to have him back.”

“You’re gay?” Chin blurted out surprised, and a little hurt. When Danny sat up he could see the younger man frowning. “Bi if you need a label, leaning more toward straight. However I have never passed up the chance to scratch the itch if someone turned my crank. Rachel just could never understand that Tony is completely not my type.”

Chin lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. “And what would that type be?” Fortunately for Danny, or unfortunately for Chin, Steve burst in at that moment obviously having felt he waited long enough. “Are we gonna go eat or what? I’m starving.”

Nodding Danny scooted around the desk, and out the door before Chin could protest. “Let’s go people. The Neanderthal needs to be fed.”

“This discussion isn’t over Williams!” Chin called to him as he headed to get his own gun and badge before following his confused co-workers out of the office.


	2. Future snippet (Only slightly reworked from Gibbs)

“If you’d like I can show you some out of the way places that Danny won’t know about.” Chin wasn’t even going to touch the rambling doomsday scenario having enough experience with Danny to know some things were better off left alone. 

Taking the offer as the sign that he’d asked for, Tony quickly accepted as the two of them stepped onto the hotel grounds. Chin was amused to watch Tony flirt with the teenagers parking cars for guests, the bellhop at the door, the girl at the front desk when he checked for messages, and the couple that were waiting to go upstairs, who informed them they were celebrating their 50th wedding anniversary. Tony was obviously the social one of the two. 

He’d seen Danny flirt, but usually only with people he knew and was comfortable with. Otherwise it was done fairly reluctantly and usually for some bigger purpose like coaxing information out of a witness or reluctant bystander. As if reading his mind, Tony smirked at Chin after wishing the couple congratulations again before they stepped off the elevator. “Yes, I am the social butterfly, and Daniel is the grumpy old bastard. Been that way since we first met when we were kids, but it works for us.” Chin couldn’t help but laugh and hoped that he could get more Kid!Danny stories out of Tony while he was on the island.

Once they reached Tony and Aaron’s room, Tony informed Chin that he needed to change, then asked if it’d be ok if they took the convertible that Hotch had rented for them to use on the trip. Chin happily said that he didn’t mind in the least, especially when Tony said he could drive. He was after all the one who knew where they were going.

“I have a question for you,” Chin hollered as he wandered around the living room of the suite. After tony shouted, “sure,” from the other room, Chin asked, “Explain the nicknames.” Chin couldn’t help but smile as he heard Tony’s laughter from the bedroom. Eventually the other man came out dressed in jeans shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, then sat to put on a pair of sneakers, all the while still grinning. 

“My mother died when I was little. Afterwards my father, who never really wanted me anyway, lost all interest in me. He’d been forced to take me on a business trip to New Jersey after my nanny quit. I don’t know why he had to stay there. We just lived on Long Island, but for some reason he couldn’t come home at night. He had no one to watch me, so he’d taken me with him. He put me in a hotel room the first day we got there and then… just… never came back. 

Chin suddenly found himself struggling to hold onto his calm facade, especially in the calm every day story way Tony was relaying the memory. He sensed though that if he didn’t stay quiet that the story would stop. “Eventually the hotel noticed, and called the cops. The guy that responded was Danny’s Uncle Mario. The man is probably the most stereotypical bachelor you will ever meet. He told me once that he didn’t know why he didn’t get CPS involved right away like he was supposed to. Normally he was a 100% by the books kind of guy, but for some reason this time he didn’t. He said that something just told him that it would be a mistake.

“Instead he took me to his brother’s house. When we walked in he sat me down next to this small blonde headed kid. Danny was watching his favorite TV show, C.H.I.P.S and when Mario sat me down, Danny didn’t even blink an eye. He just handed me this blonde action figure and said, “You can be John. I’m Ponch.” 

Chin smiled picturing little Danny in his head. “That’s great. How long where you with them?”

“I was eight at the time. Danny was five. I lived with them until I was thirteen. At that time my father seemed to remember that he had a child. I’m pretty sure that he must have paid someone off ‘cause I was removed from the house in the middle of the night. They took me to his home on Long Island where I met his new wife. 

“She left him about eight months later and not long after that I was shipped off to a military academy. Met up with Danny again during college, but lost track with both of us being so busy in different states. Then we ran into each other when I was working with the NYPD. I got picked for a long term undercover assignment about a year and a half later, which led to the next separation. About a year into it, I’m introduced to some thug for this Russin mobster my guy is trying to do business with… Danny again. 

“When that assignment was over, things got weird. I got put in another UC case, and by the time was done and free to look him up again, I was at NCIS. He was with Rachel who as it turns out hated me. So, that one didn’t last long. I got a letter at work from his mom randomly one day a couple weeks back, telling me he was here. I have no idea how she found me or knew I was working at NCIS. All I can think of is she must have seen the news clip that flashed a picture of me in my windbreaker when we were working this big case with a missing Admiral’s nephew that was all over ZNN. When Aaronfound out about Danny and the whole situation though he kicked my ass, had Garcia- his technical analysist – track Danny Boy down, and now here we are.”

Tony headed for the door assuming that Chin would follow. When they got to the car, Tony tossed the other man the keys. When they both were settled and buckled in, Tony snorted and shook his head. “You know, it’s funny.”

Chin looked at him questioningly as he started the car, letting it idle while he waited on Tony to finish his thought. Eventually, just before Chin was going to give up and pull out of the spot, Tony snorted again and shrugged. “No matter how much time passes, or what age we are, every time we reconnect it always feels like it’s been hours instead of months or years. There’s no weirdness, no awkward pauses, we just launch right back into how’s everyone, and who are you datin’ now and hey did you hear about… insert random name or event. Been line that from day one and hasn’t changed since.”

Chin smiled and nodded familiar with the concept. As big as his family is, he went thought the same thing often. “That’s how it is with ohana, brah.” When Tony looked at him confused, Chin resisted saying haole out loud knowing how much Danny hated the word, and not wanting to offend his new friend. 

“Family, Tony. Ohana means family. You heard the teasing from Danny and Steve down on the beach about me being related to half the island. They don’t mean just Kono and Kamekona. Some days it seems like I really am related to half the people born on this island. So, I get what you’re saying. 

“When it comes to family, you don’t have to talk every day to remain important to each other. One of my favorite quotes, which I think best explains what ohana means to me, is by Edna Buchanan “Friends are the family we choose for ourselves. Ohana isn’t just blood and genetics, brah. Danny is ohana to me as much as Kono is. Just as he is ohana to you, making you part of my ohana as well.”

Not sure how to respond and slightly choked up at the thought that this virtual stranger would take him into his family based only on a childhood friendship, Tony nodded, but didn’t speak. He wanted to give the comment the serious thought that it deserved. It was more than a little ironic how that quote fit his life. 

He’d heard it before of course, and he knew what ohana meant. He’d given himself a crash course on Hawaiian words and slang and such when he found out where Danny was living. It wasn’t though until just now hearing Chin actually explain it and relate them to him and Danny that he really understood this connection. 

Maybe it was the choppiness of their relationship. It seemed like they’d never really been given time to settle into being used to each other’s company, before someone or something yanked them apart again. It also wasn’t that he’d never considered Danny is brother because… well he had. It seemed like he always had. It was just… somehow Chin had explained it in a way that just… made the whole thing make so much more sense.

Tony made a mental note to make sure and relay the conversation to Jethro at some point, knowing that he would understand and appreciate the moment. Smiling, he finally turned off his brain to give himself a mental break as he turned his attention to the gorgeous scenery he was being driven though. It wasn’t until about half an hour later when Tony was standing on a cliff looking out at the most beautiful view that he’d ever seen that he spoke. 

Casually, as he took pictures to show Jethro later, Tony asked, “So, Chin Ho Kelly, when are you going to tell Danny that you’re in love with him and wanna have his imaginary man babies?” When he was done taking pictures, Tony turned and smirked seeing chin frozen in place. Slowly the older man’s head turned to look at him. Eyebrow arched, Chin opened his mouth to respond, but Tony held up a hand to stop him. 

“Look, you’ve been really nice to me, and to be honest that’s what convinced me to say something. Normally I would be a lot slicker about this, ease us into the question. I’d use all my interrogation and undercover skills to make sure you didn’t realize what conversation we were having until you were ass deep in revelations and unable to turn back. Once you were feeling nice and safe about the conversation, having filled you with a false sense of security about my intentions, I’d pounce. You’d realize how badly you’d outed yourself and you’d be forced to lay it all on the line.”

Chin lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms unsure how happy he was at the situation his new friend had laid out for him. At the same time, he wasn’t entirely confident that it wouldn’t happen exactly as Tony suggested. While Chin had no lack of confidence in his own skills, there was just something about Tony that told him he was in a whole different class of cop from Chin himself.

Tony either didn’t notice Chin’s momentary aggravation, or was wholly unfazed by it as he just kept on talking. “Like I said though you’ve been really nice to me, and we’re both off work today. So, I don’t really wanna test my interrogation skills on a fellow detective. So, let’s just cut to the chase, huh? 

“I can see you care about Danny more than a normal co-worker, the lovely ohana conversation, which I believe was heartfelt and honest, aside. The thing is, I also love Danny Boy too much to let you two waste years pining.” Chin internally huffed, but winced at the thought of pinning for Danny for years only to find out that they could have gotten together much sooner. 

He’d been attracted to the shorter man almost from the start, but the whole vibe that Danny and Steve have going kinda threw him off for more than a moment. By the time he’d regained his footing and realized they were more like brothers than future lovers, Malia had re-entered his life, and his feelings for the blonde haole were put on the back burner. It was the thought of her that brought him back to what Tony was saying.

“I know you recently lost your wife, and while I can’t say that I know exactly how you feel, I can say I have an idea. I don’t know how much Danny has told you about my boss Gibbs since we started talking again, but helost his first wife when a Mexican drug dealer murdered her and their daughter Kelly. He’s mourned their loss every day of his life since. I was also engaged myself, and got abandoned the day before our wedding. I told you that my mom died when I was a kid, and up to that point she’d been my whole world. So, as I said, I can sincerely say that I have an idea. 

“What I am unwilling to do is see you become him. I’ve found that life has a way of giving you exactly what you need, exactly when you need it. DO. NOT. BE. HIM, Chin Ho Kelly. Don’t wait. Don’t be Jethro. I don’t know if you have a basement or if you like bourbon, but this is Hawaii and I am sure you could just build a boat in your backyard.” Chin blinked at the last part and frowned confused. He was coming to the realization that Tony often got himself off track when allowed to ramble. Chin decided to just chalk the question up for later as he continued to Tony speak.

“Sharing your grief with someone who loves you and letting them fill holes seems to be a much better solution to me. Letting Danny in does not mean pushing your wife out. Your love for her will never end. I would never ask Jethro to stop loving Shannon, and I don’t even have to ask him to know Danny would never ask you to stop loving your wife. If she was though half as amazing as it seems Shannon was I have to believe that she would never want you to pass up a second chance at forever happiness in her name. Moving on doesn’t equal forgetting. It just means… well… moving on. Letting someone living bring happiness, love, and joy back into your life.”

Tony smiled at him so large it seemed to take up extra space around the man’s body. Chin had a feeling whatever came next was going to be thoroughly embarrassing and was thankful they were alone. “Then there’s the whole virtually undressing Danny at the beach with your eyes in front of his kid, his boss, and his best friend thing that totally gives you away, dude. I mean, you kinda committed yourself there even if you didn’t realize it.” Chin couldn’t help but groan not having realized that he’d been so obvious in front of so many people. When he looked at Tony again he was getting a look the other man could have only learned from his boss. It was way too similar to one he’d seen on Steve’s face when he was trying to be sympathetic, but was about to dish you up a heaping plate of reality and tough love.

“I assume you’ve met Rachel? The Ex-Wife?” When Chin nodded sharply, Tony continued. “Then I think that you can understand what I am about to impart upon you next. Danny will not ever, in any circumstance, in this or any alternate universe anywhere ever make the first move. It won’t be because he doesn’t totally have the hots for you… not that I’m saying that he does because that would totally be betraying a confidence and I would never consider such a thing.” Chin snorted at the over exaggerated wink and shook his head, growing to like this man more and more by the moment. He seemed to be equal parts fun, loyal, and the first person you’d want to call when you found yourself ass deep in sharks. 

“Do not for one moment think that it is because he loves her. I can assure you that any positive couple type feelings he may have still held for her went out the window with this last ‘I love Stan, no I love you and I’m your baby mamma again, no Stan’s the baby daddy this time… oops, Oh.. my bad I lied you're really the baby daddy. Surprise!’ fiasco. Finding out Charles was his and he'd lost all that time nearly gutted him, and I honestly don’t think Danny will ever 100% forgive her for that situation.

“The reason he will never make the first move, is because she has so completely and totally mind fucked him that he would never have the confidence to do so. Maybe if you were some random chicky he met at the gas station yes, but… you’re not. You were his friend first. You’re his co-worker. He knows your friends and family, and the fear of the loss of all of that will never allow him to take the chance.”

Tony sighed and shook his head lost for a moment in his own dislike for Rachel Edwards formerly Williams. “The bottom line is, dude, that if you want a shot at the most loyal, loving man that you’ve ever met then you need to get off your ass and do something about it.”

When Tony finally stopped talking, the air between the two men was thick with tension. Tony did his best to keep his expression open and calm, calling on his undercover skills and years of being Gibbs’ SFA to hide the butterflies in his stomach. While he considered himself an expert at reading people, a requirement needed to survive his childhood, Tony admitted that guys as Zen as Chin were tough to judge. He’d had to rely on his gut instincts and just hoped they weren’t leading him down the wrong path. He was much more comfortable trusting Gibbs’ gut than his own.

“You seem to hold more than a little ill will for Rachel. Did something happen between the two of you?” Tony blinked at first at the question, as it wasn’t even in the ballpark of what he expected to come out of Chin’s mouth. Thus it took him a moment to understand what he was asking and form a response. 

“Danny is literally the only thing I had in some points of my life. When I was at the military academy there were nights I would lay in bed and tell myself that someday it would all be a nightmare and I would have Ponch back. It was the only thing that kept me from crying myself to sleep night after night. Danny has always been the most accepting person I know. Like I said earlier, when we find each other again, it’s always as if no time has passed. He takes all the stupid shit I tell him I’ve done and just… takes it in and smiles.”

Tony paused trying to restrain from losing his temper, but it wasn’t easy. Rachel was one of the surefire ways to see him go from mellow to raging in no time flat. “Rachel deliberately tried to destroy that. She either couldn’t or wouldn’t accept that Danny and I were friends and brothers, but nothing more. Danny old her all about me before I met her. He knew I was Bi with a preference for men from the times we talked during college and had told her. Of course Danny being Danny also told her of his own bi-sexual preference. She somehow took that as a threat to her marriage, and wouldn’t believe that we hadn’t fucked, which if you’re curious we haven’t. Danny and I have never even contemplated a relationship like that. We’re both affectionate, sure. We hug, we have been known to give little peck kisses on occasion. I mean I’m as Italian as you’re Hawaiian, dude. It’s in my blood. We however have never and will never have any kind of sexual relationship.

“She made it nearly impossible for us to talk. She’d lay guilt trips on him if we were on the phone. She stalked him like the paparazzi does a Kardashian if we tried to get together for beers or a game. She went through his phone, questioned his partner, hell I doubt there was a line she didn’t cross. 

“When she got pregnant and threatened to keep Gracie from him, I finally was forced to back off. There was no way I was going to be responsible for Danny losing his kid even if I’d never done anything wrong. I truly thought that, that was it. I’d finally come to the point where I would never see him again. I stopped keeping track of him because it was too hard to know things and not get involved. It was worse than when my mother died. Add to that Jethro being on a siesta in Mexico, having crappy co-workers, and a raging bitch boss who was more concerned about per personal vendetta than my health & safety… It’s a miracle that I survived it at all.

“So, yes, I hold a considerable amount of ill will for Rachel Edwards formerly Williams. She is one of the few people on the planet that I truly hope nothing but the worst comes her way, and hope someday a piano is dropped on her head.” Chin couldn’t help but nod and wondered if he wouldn’t be cheering right alongside Tony if it ever happened. When he really stopped to consider everything that he’d learned about the man in front of him, and the friend he held so close to his heart, Chin couldn’t help but feel compelled to follow the path Tony was laying for him.

“Oh, Chin Ho Kelly, one last thing…” Chin turned his thoughts back to Tony. He straightened his spine as the man smiled at him in such a way that Chin was tempted to turn around and look behind himself for the monster that used to hide in his closet. “If you hurt him, I will unleash my marine sniper boss and my BAU alpha male profiler on you and let our forensic scientist help. Abby loves to tell people she knows how to kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence…. So keep that in mind.”

Chin would have smiled and reminded him about the S.E.A.L that was his boss, except for the part where Tony didn’t seem to be joking. Once again he found himself unwilling to pit himself against this man. Instead he just nodded seriously and thanked every God he could think of that Tony’s phone chose that second to ring. From the smile on his friend’s face, he guessed it must be the mysterious Aaron. Tony confirmed this as he mouthed Hotch, before turning away to check out the scenery to give himself some semblance of privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
